


Вспомнить всё

by mirandadayan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Kittens
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandadayan/pseuds/mirandadayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ТАРДИС - не только гаджет. ТАРДИС еще и женщина!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вспомнить всё

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно!  
> Белая вислоушка!  
> Бонд!Доктор!  
> А вот далеков пока нет. Не пришли еще. Они чай пьют.  
> Это почти OOQ и почти Идрис/Бонд.

\- Кью, что это?  
\- Н-нне зна-а-аю...  
\- Да не зевайте вы так душераздирающе, ради всего святого! Так что это?  
\- Будка.  
\- Я сам вижу, что будка. Синяя. Полицейская. Старая причем.  
\- Мы тут немного поэкспериментировали, Бонд.  
Кью сонно вертел в руках очки, пытаясь сообразить, что с ними следует делать.  
\- И вообще, Кью, вы что, тут ночуете?  
\- Нужно же мне понять, что мы такое изобрели...  
\- Что?!  
\- Очевидно, Бонд, я тут ночую. Отойдите, вы стоите на провода-а-ах.  
Кью снова отчаянно зевнул.  
Ноль-ноль-семь недоуменно уставился на ассистента.  
\- Да, отличная пижама.  
\- Спасибо, что заметили. А вы тут что ищете? Посреди ночи? В моем отделе?  
\- У М ностальгия и вы решили сделать ей подарок? Зачем вы экспериментировали со старой будкой? А ищу я нормальный пистолет, взамен того, сияющего, как рождественская елка. Он меня выдает. В темноте. Сверкает, знаете ли. Мерцает. Огоньки, кстати, красивые.  
\- Судя по всему, это машина времени, Бонд.  
\- Кью, вы издеваетесь?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Это же...  
\- ...полицейская будка. Машина времени в виде полицейской будки. И... она внутри больше, чем снаружи. Мы еще не разобрались, как такое получилось.  
\- Вижу.  
\- Бонд, что вы делаете?! Отойдите от нее сейчас же. Она не прошла испытаний.  
\- Сами отойдите, Кью. Куда вам путешествовать во времени, с вашими уточками.  
\- Бонд, я серьезно говорю, отойдите от будки.  
\- М знает?  
\- Мы еще не успели... Бонд, стойте, что вы...  
\- Прекрасно. Я скоро вернусь. Если эта штуковина работает... А если не работает - вернусь еще быстрее.  
Ноль-ноль-семь резко захлопнул дверь перед носом Кью.  
\- Хотя бы постарайтесь не сломать ее! И не потерять!

***

 

Внутри будки было...непривычно, но уютно. Что-то тихонько гудело, шуршало, щелкало. Бонд огляделся: казалось, странное изобретение живое и существует само по себе. Консоль кокетливо-призывно мерцала огоньками.  
Снаружи доносились приглушенные вопли Кью, сетующего на судьбу и ругающего последними словами Бонда, М, навязавшую ему Бонда, и МИ6 за М и Бонда.  
Бонд, ранее не подозревавший о филологических познаниях компьютерного гения, усмехнулся и нажал произвольную, интуитивно приглянувшуюся ему комбинацию кнопок. Будка раздраженно загудела, затряслась и... на консоли материализовался котенок. Маленький, беленький, со смешно висящими ушками.  
\- Мяяяяя!  
Бонд шикнул на него. Котенок жалобно пискнул. Бонд протянул руку и осторожно погладил зверька по спинке. Котенок был настоящий: теплый и мягонький.  
\- Мяяяяя!  
\- И что мне теперь с тобой делать?  
\- Мяяяяя!  
\- Мда. Кью!  
\- Бонд, держитесь. Сейчас я попробую разблокировать двери...  
\- Кью, тут котенок!  
\- Какой котенок? Что он делает?  
\- Судя по всему, вислоухий. Пищит. И царапает какую-то дверь около пола.  
\- Это потому, что вы шотландец, Бонд. Не трогайте дверь  
Ноль-ноль-семь подумал, что Кью, с его тягой к безопасности и осторожности, наверное, очень скучно живется, и дернул самый большой рычаг на консоли.  
Рычаг оторвался. Будка возмущенно замигала всем, чем могла, издала злобное "wrooomp-wrooomp" и затихла.  
\- Упс.  
\- Бонд, вы все-таки ее сломали.  
\- А мне кажется, не сломал.  
За спиной агента раздалось тихое женское хихиканье.

***

 

Бонд медленно обернулся.  
\- Я снова украла тебя, милый!  
Никогда еще он не сталкивался с настолько странными женщинами: нелепого покроя грязно-голубое платье, довольно потрепанное, разлохмаченная причудливая прическа, сумасшедший взгляд и чудовищно притягательная улыбка. На руках у женщины с довольным видом устроился котенок.  
\- Вы кто?  
\- Я же твоя верная секси. Твоя ТАРДИС. Неужели ты не узнаешь меня, мой вор?  
Взгляд женщины погрустнел, она опустила вислоушку на консоль и подошла к Бонду вплотную.  
\- Неужели ты забыл свою Идрис? Я же снова... Снова... Нет, не могу вспомнить это печальное слово...  
Она пристально вгляделась в глаза агента.  
\- Нет, ты не забыл. Ты не помнишь, но не забыл. Я позвала тебя, и ты пришел украсть меня.  
ТАРДИС нежно погладила Бонда по щеке.  
Он не дернулся, не отстранился... Не потому, что у него была железная выдержка, а потому, что действительно узнал ее.  
Свою Идрис.  
Свою ТАРДИС.


End file.
